


Closet Space

by spiralicious



Series: How You Ruin Me Universe [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5th Birthday Bash, AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Hunting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Community: spn_bigpretzel, DEW, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, How You Ruin Me 'verse, Humor, M/M, Non-Hunting Alternate Universe, Season/Series 01, mentioned cross-dressing, season one era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Bobby discovers Sam might have had a reason to complain after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



Bobby was finally willing to admit that he was bored. The first day, he had been annoyed for no reason. The second day, he was mad. Today, well, today he was willing to entertain that maybe he'd gotten used to having Sam around. There were no delicious smells of fresh coffee and breakfast in the morning to wake up to. The house felt too empty without the background noise of Sam answering phones and shuffling papers during the day or his sewing machine whirring away in the evenings. Food didn't even taste as good, even if he was eating the greasy ribs from the barbecue place in town, instead of whatever crazy health food Sam would have shoved down him. 

More annoyingly, he never realized how many times Sam touched him during the day; playful swats when Bobby annoyed him at the desk, touches to his arm when he brought him food, his arm around his middle at night. Yes, Bobby was making a list. As long as it stayed in his head and he didn't start actually writing it down, he figured it was alright. 

Even Rumsfeld was experiencing Sam withdrawals. The dog had taken vigil over the side door to the house and hadn't moved since Sam left. 

It didn't matter that Sam would be back in two days. Bobby had really meant it when he told Sam to have a good time as Jessica had dragged him out the door for a little vacation, but it was the first time Sam had been gone for any real length of time without him since he'd moved in with Bobby four years ago. Bobby wasn't handling it as well as he thought he was going to. 

Work was slow. Nothing was on the TV. There were things he could be fixing and paperwork he could be doing, but instead, he wandered the house, taking note of all the little things Sam had changed in the last few years. Sam hadn't really done much, the house pretty much looked the same way it had when Sam moved in, aside from cleaner, but it seemed like everything had some little tweak that was clearly Sam's doing. 

His wanderings brought him to their bedroom, the most drastically changed thing in the house. Bobby didn't mind until he tripped over one of Sam's enormous shoes. He went to throw it in the closet when he realized that Sam may have had a point about closet space. 

For the last five months, Sam had been complaining about not having enough closet space. Frankly, Bobby had tuned it out the same way he had when Sam nagged him about eating too much salt or tracking boot prints into the kitchen. He could see, however, he probably should have taken it a bit more seriously. The young man who'd been living in the manager's office of the diner he was working in when he'd moved in had become quite the clothes horse. He could encourage Sam to thin out his wardrobe a bit, especially considering he rarely wore most of it, but it seemed pointless. Most of it had been hand made by Sam himself. Besides, Bobby was proud of Sam's handiwork. His dresses were starting to look professional. The closet was a mess though. Things were crammed in haphazardly, semi organized by color, with Bobby's clothes and Sam's “work” clothes in front. Bobby wasn't sure where or how Sam had acquired the mountain of shoes that were spilling out. 

Bobby had to do something. In theory, enlarging the closet would be a simple enough task, but with the structure of the house, there was just nowhere for it to go. He could move his own clothes to the dresser, but that wouldn't free up much space. He could clean out the guest room closet so Sam could start storing some of his clothes in there, but Dean was starting to visit often enough that it was practically Dean's room now and Bobby was pretty sure Sam wouldn't trust Dean around his clothes. 

There was the upstairs family room they didn't use for anything besides storing old furniture from when he'd been married to Karen. He could spruce that up a bit and build Sam some clothing racks. He could probably even get it done before Sam got back; there was enough scrap in the yard. 

But first he would make some shoe racks. Maybe even a revolving one like in that movie. The bottom of the closet was just ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for spn_bigpretzel DEW: “5th Birthday Bash: 5 Senses" on LJ. 
> 
> Completely vexed_wench's fault. From my non hunting AU where Sam crossdresses and ends up with Bobby.


End file.
